


Pas de Deux

by ChillOfTheVoid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, clubs, good plans, needles tw, no drugs tho, not smut despite what the summary sounds like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillOfTheVoid/pseuds/ChillOfTheVoid
Summary: Hanzo is assigned to a mission with McCree he isn't very comfortable on and Jesse does his best to help him relax until they can complete their mission.





	Pas de Deux

Hanzo didn't care for parties much, never had. It was beyond him why Overwatch had stuck him on a mission with McCree where they were forced to do exactly that. McCree had obviously taken to it better, a non-alcoholic drink in his hand as he chatted easily with people ten years his junior, who seemed to flock to him naturally. 

They were meant to be apprehending a man who had information they needed but didn't want to hand it over. Hanzo was leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his chest as he scanned the area. The jeans and t shirt he was wearing were at least comfortable. Loud dance music pounded in his chest, but he ignored it in favor of looking at each patron, occasionally glancing at McCree. The man didn't seem to be paying much attention, but Hanzo knew he wasn't an idiot. Just subtle in an odd way. He hid by calling attention to himself. 

Hanzo huffed, annoyed at how long this was taking. They'd been told the target would be there a lot sooner than this. He looked back over at McCree about found the couch he's been sitting to be cowboy free. He frowned and glanced towards the restrooms. Even dressed more casually than usual, Jesse wasn't very fast paced. The samurai froze when someone placed a hand over his shoulder, leaning in close. He relaxed a little when he realized who it was and looked up. Jesse was smiling, eyebrow raised.

"You're gonna give us away, you know, you look like a bodyguard," he said, having to press closer to even have his voice heard. Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

"We should be done here already. Keeping up a silly facade for hours is not so easy for all of us." McCree chuckled.

"It's not a facade, you just don't know how to relax. C'mon." He moved his hands down to Hanzo's waist, pulling him off the wall and into the more open area of the club. His metal hand was hard and cold against the curve of his waist, the other warm and softer. He caught Hanzo's hand with the flesh one, pulling it out a bit. 

"I'm not going to dance with you, Jesse, we are supposed to be watching," he hissed, free hand coming up to grab Jesse's shoulder so he could lean up on his toes and speak to him. 

"Five minutes is not going to ruin the mission, relax. We've been waiting hours, another couple minutes is not doin' any harm." Hanzo huffed, shaking his head, but gave in after a moment, letting Jesse pull him this way and that. It was actually kind of fun after he relaxed into the movement. He smiled as Jesse, who was looking pretty smug, spun him once, and again. They would glance at each other occasionally but were really looking around to see if they could spot their target. They were definitely blending in better and were getting a better look at the club.

Hanzo was keeping an eye on the door, eyes returning to the area every time they turned for a few minutes. When he looked back at Jesse, he found the cowboy was staring at him, somewhat intently. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" McCree shook his head. 

"Nothin'." 

"You are staring." Jesse chuckled and shrugged. 

"You look cute. When you smile and all." Hanzo didn't get a chance to reply as he was dipped, laughing in surprise. His amusement disappeared when he saw their target walked through the club, passing the dance floor. He pulled himself back up and jerked his chin towards the man, who was slipping into the bathroom. He didn't know when the man had entered, but it didn't matter now. Jesse had a finger pressed to his ear, informing mission control they'd spotted the target.

Hanzo weighed the options. A bathroom was small and as empty an area as they were going to get. Waiting for him to come out was risky. He paused a moment before letting go of Jesse and grabbing one of his hands, dragging him along.

"Come on," he called over the music. 

"Hanzo, we can't just-" Jesse began, cutting himself off and just following behind. When they reached the bathroom door, he spoke again. "Do you have a plan, Commander Shimada?" He raised an eyebrow, unsure what he was going to do. They'd had a plan, make a big deal of being undercover cops arresting a drug dealer. This was pretty off that plan.

Hanzo grabbed Jesse by the front of his flannel and moving him so his back was pressed against the door. Once he was placed to Hanzo's apparent liking, the samurai leaned up and kissed him deeply, using Jesse's body to slam the door open. Dancing had ruffled them both a bit, so they looked fairly convincing. He felt Jesse put his hands on him, pulling them together as they kissed almost frantically. Hanzo was worried a moment Jesse was uncomfortable and thought perhaps he should've asked. The hand that found it's way into his back pocket was pretty reassuring though. It seemed he understood what they were trying to accomplish and was playing along just fine.

Hanzo pulled them so his back hit a sink, bumping into their target as he planned. He pulled stopped the kiss long enough to give a quick apology and confirm it was who they wanted. The man next to them just scoffed at the apology, shaking his head. He kissed Jesse again, leaning closer and reaching a hand into his front pocket and grabbed the small syringe, popping the protective cap off and pushing Jesse back in one quick movement. He finished it by jamming the needle into the target's neck.

"What the hell are you-?" the man cried in shock, shoving Hanzo away as he emptied the needle. The large man covered his neck with one hand, looming over Hanzo. He raised a hand as if to punch him, it dropped and the rest of his body quickly followed. A fast acting sedative was probably all that had saved Hanzo from a broken cheekbone. 

"Target sedated, ready for extraction," he said into his earpiece, looking over at Jesse. He was flushed, lips red and swollen. Hanzo imaged he looked about the same. 

"Good plan," he retorted. "So uh, is the kissing gonna be a regular thing now. Cause I could get used to that." Hanzo snorted and walked over to lock the bathroom door. No one needed to discover this scene. 

"I do not know. You do find me cute, right?" Hanzo asked, standing up on his toes and kissing Jesse lightly.


End file.
